


Really Bad Days

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who had the worst day? Jim or Blair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Bad Days

## Really Bad Days

by Ami

Jim and Blair belong to PetFly/UPN/Paramount, not me. No copyright infringement is intended, though if they *want* to sue for custody of my four cats--

I'd like to thank Alex, Bobbie and Dee Rose for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

This is the SLASH version of the story, though only one word is different. The GEN version will be available at the WWOMB and CL.

* * *

"A virus got into the computers down at the station. The only thing they'd do is play the Star Wars theme song. I had to listen to Henri sing the Weird Al version for an hour this morning." Jim grunted in disgust as he flopped down on the couch. 

"The same virus got into the computers down at the U. Thankfully the PCs in the computer lab were safe, but since so many people needed to use them, they gave everyone a time limit. I waited for over two hours so I could use one for thirty minutes." Leaning back in the yellow chair, Blair shook his head. 

"Simon was practically breathing fire! The Lauren case was about to go to trial, and the convicting piece of evidence was stored on the computers." Jim took a large swig of his beer. 

"The whole school was in chaos. All the classes that used the computer labs to teach had to be canceled, so there were no foreign language classes, or telecourses today. It really threw the teachers' schedules off." 

"Rafe and Joel were out with the flu, so I got their cases -- all eight of 'em. In _addition_ to my own five," Jim groused. 

"I gave a test today, and four people didn't show up, two turned in half-finished tests and left before the first thirty minutes was up, and three people had the exact same answers. And I really thought I had a good class this year." Blair shook his head sadly as he sipped his tea. 

"The Ford has been having problems with its brakes. I think I'm gonna have to take it into the shop." 

"The Volvo wouldn't start at _all_ this morning, so I had to take a cab to school. Because of traffic, the ten-mile drive cost me forty-two bucks!" 

"Rhonda stormed out at noon because we couldn't get the computers fixed, so _Megan_ ended up answering the phones the rest of the day. When Chief Warren called, she pressed the wrong button to switch the call to Simon's office, and Warren heard her call him a 'bigoted old bastard'." 

"Hah! Ms. Fitzsimmons, the Anth department's secretary, _quit_ , because someone decided it would be a good idea to phone in prank calls and she got tired of all the dirty jokes. She's been with Rainier for over thirty years; she _invented_ the filing system; I don't know how we're gonna do without her." 

"I have to make a court appearance tomorrow." Jim tugged on his collar, already thinking of the tie he'd have to wear. 

"I have to turn in four chapters of my new diss on the Police tomorrow, and I've only got one written. I'm gonna have to pull an all-nighter, and my advisor wants the chapters at six AM." Blair sighed, thinking of the grueling hours ahead. 

"When I got on the elevator to go to lunch, Cassie was in there. The elevator stalled and I was stuck with her for _three hours_." Groaning, Jim tilted his head back, rubbing the cold beer bottle over his forehead. 

Blair blinked at his lover. "Oh, man. You _definitely_ had a worse day than I did!" 

* * *

End Really Bad Days by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
